Sky Pretty Cure Generations Cures
is Yousei A. Sina's Pretty Cure series, produced to the Pretty Cure series owned by Toei Animation. Pretty Cures are usually some girls, who transform into powerful warriors and fight against evil. The numbers of the Cures go from two to eight. Also the girls get supported by little mascots that help them in their adventures. Main Pretty Cures The Main Pretty Cures are the six daughters of the [[Sky Pretty Cure Series Cures|original Sky Pretty Cure ''Cures]]. They are using the power of the light of the future, a reborn version of the eternal light. The six use the power of elements, supported by the Elemeras and a Guardling. Cure Wendy is the only expection, as she uses powers of the rainbow, taken from heavens ground rather than element powers. Cure Phoenix Cure Phoenix is the first element Pretty Cure to appear in the new generation. She uses the power of burning fire of hope. Her Elemera is is Cerise, the chimera of fire. As she is connected to Cerise, her powers are all based on passionate fire. Cure Phoenix can perform Passionate Raspberry. With her Celestial Wand, she can use Rainbow Inferno. Together with all Cures, she can perform Beautiful Starlight and with their Wands Rainbow Twinkle Arrow. Cure Sunrise Cure Sunrise is the second element Pretty Cure to appear in the new generation. She uses the power of sparkling light of tomorrow. Her Elemera is is Anzu, the chimera of light. As she is connected to Anzu, her powers are all based on light. Cure Sunrise can perform Magical Rising. With her Celestial Wand, she can use Rainbow Light. Together with all Cures, she can perform Beautiful Starlight and with their Wands Rainbow Twinkle Arrow. Cure Vivid Cure Vivid is the third element Pretty Cure to appear in the new generation. She uses the power of light of miracles. Her Elemera is is Citrine, the chimera of thunder light. As she is connected to Citrine, her powers are all based on thunders. Cure Vivid can perform Golden Lightning. With her Celestial Wand, she can use Rainbow Sparkling. Together with all Cures, she can perform Beautiful Starlight and with their Wands Rainbow Twinkle Arrow. Cure Avril Cure Avril is the fourth element Pretty Cure to appear in the new generation. She uses the power of hurricanes. Her Elemera is is Lime, the chimera of wild wind. As she is connected to Lime, her powers are all based on wind. Cure Avril can perform Mystic Reflector. With her Celestial Wand, she can use Rainbow Wirbelsturm. Together with all Cures, she can perform Beautiful Starlight and with their Wands Rainbow Twinkle Arrow. Cure Crystal Cure Crystal is the fifth and final element Pretty Cure to appear in the new generation. She uses the power of calm snow. Her Elemera is is Viridian, the chimera of snow and ice. As she is connected to Viridian, her powers are all based on snow. Cure Crystal can perform Icy Impact. With her Celestial Wand, she can use Rainbow Snowstorm. Together with all Cures, she can perform Beautiful Starlight and with their Wands Rainbow Twinkle Arrow. Cure Wendy Cure Wendy is the first Pretty Cure to appear in the new generation and also the first rainbow Cure to appear. She uses the power of the future heart. Her Guardling partner is Isabella, the guardling of the white color. Cure Wendy's attacks are based on sparkles and time. Cure Wendy can perform Freezing Surprise. With her Celestial Wand, she can use Rainbow Clockwork. Together with all Cures, she can perform Beautiful Starlight and with their Wands Rainbow Twinkle Arrow. Cure Leveret '''Cure Leveret' is the warrior of the moon who appears in the next generation. She holds the powers of the moon, which get supported by Sumire's powers and then she is able to use the power of the full moon. She is the counterpart to the sunny Pretty Cures. She is known to use the attack Holy Purple Moonlight Burst. Cure Seraphim Cure Seraphim is the Pretty Cure that connects the underworld with the world of light. She is teamed up with Lilith, a demon child from Orien. Cure Seraphim uses the Rod of Souls, which gives Seraphim the abilty to use the power of force, served by the old demons. References Category:Sky Pretty Cure Series Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Category:Fairy Main Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Saga Category:Beyond The Sky Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cures Category:Lists